


touch me (until all i can think of is you)

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: An attempt at smut was made but it turned into awkward-fluffy first time sex, Either post or mid-canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: The first time they sleep together (and Yuuri means this euphemistically, because god knows the literal sleeping together began long before everything else), Viktor ends up teary-eyed with Yuuri a sputtering, embarrassed mess beneath him.





	touch me (until all i can think of is you)

The first time they sleep together (and Yuuri means this euphemistically, because god knows the literal sleeping together began _long_ before everything else), Viktor ends up teary-eyed with Yuuri a sputtering, embarrassed mess beneath him.

It begins like this:

Viktor, all heat and sweat on top of him as he noses at the crook of Yuuri’s neck and shoulder. It’s getting a little ticklish, he knows, but it’s getting hard to tell Viktor that when his brain is fried and residing in the south of god-knows-where.

So he’s in the middle of moaning (and giggling- is there a word for a mix of both?) when Viktor accidentally pokes at the inside of his armpit and he-

He swats him.

In the face.

With the back of his hand.

He had clasped his hands together on his face, over his mouth, almost as though he were praying because he had _no idea_ where else to put his hands. It felt presumptuous to touch Viktor as he was- naked and impossibly, amazingly beautiful- and wasn’t it appropriate, to make a show of worship on the altar that was Viktor’s everything? (Even though it felt a lot more like Viktor was worshipping his body, with his lips and hands reverently touching every corner of his skin, which is ridiculously embarrassing on a universal scale.)

Then Viktor had wiggled his fingers at the insides of his armpits and he had just instinctively swung a hand out, running more on adrenaline than anything else, and he had smacked Viktor in the face.

In a wild and unfortunate turn of events, he now knows the visual of Viktor teary-eyed and clutching at his nose as he stares at Yuuri while sitting on his lap.

(This was _definitely_ not how he imagined his first time with Viktor would be like, and the gods are cruel beings that derive pleasure from his humiliation.)

In a bid for mercy at the world, he says to Viktor, “Viktor, I’m so sorry-”

 “’m f’ne,” Viktor interrupts, voice coming out nasally as he holds onto his nose. It’s not bleeding, not particularly red either, but it must have stung still from being swatted like that. “Yuuri,” Viktor begins, laughing at the concerned and mildly panicky look on his face, “it’s fine, really! It doesn’t hurt that much!”

“I am so _sorry_ ,” he sputters still, embarrassment seeping through his every pore that he ruined the mood with his own clumsiness. “My hand just- on instinct-”

“You’re so ticklish,” Viktor teases, finally releasing his nose and letting Yuuri see that it is, indeed, unbruised. Yuuri relaxes at that, before making a half-squeal half-gasp of a sound when Viktor pokes his fingers into his sides. “See?” Viktor says, smiling widely.

“Viktor!” Yuuri cries, throwing Viktor a betrayed look when he settles his hands on Yuuri’s hips. “You-”

“It’s either nerves or you’re particularly sensitive, _дорогой_ ,” Viktor says, stroking circles over his hips that feel a little less ticklish as they do…something else entirely. Yuuri shivers, unable to help himself, and Viktor gets a particular look in his eye that only worsens the growing heat in his belly.

“We could ignore it,” Viktor suggests, taking his hand away to press it on the patch of skin a little bit above Yuuri’s crotch. Yuuri sucks in a breath at that, nervous and heavily turned on, and it’s enough of a distraction that he almost ( _almost_ ) misses what Viktor says next, which is:

“Or we could train you out of it.”

Yuuri’s mind blanks at that. It takes a minute for him to re-process the words he’s just heard, before he says hesitantly, “Train..?”

“I can keep touching you where you’re most sensitive until you forget that you’re ticklish there as you are turned on,” Viktor answers, innocent smile at odds with the sultry sound of his voice. Dreamily, he adds, “It’d be nice, to have you think of me whenever you touch those spots.”

Yuuri gapes at him.

Then, because his mouth apparently has a mind of its own, he says, “That’s unfair.”

Viktor blinks at him. “What is?” he asks.

Because Yuuri has already come this far, naked as the day he was born the same way that Viktor is and sporting a hard-on that would be embarrassing if Viktor wasn’t hard as well, he says,

“You’re already all I think about. It’s unfair to make me think of you any more than I already do.”

Viktor just about melts at those words, his heated gaze becoming a softer kind of warmth as he utters Yuuri’s name under his breath like it’s a prayer.

Yuuri gets his confidence back tenfold at that, because who wouldn’t feel a little more confident at having the most beautiful man in the world gazing lovingly at him like Viktor is? So he says, smiling up at Viktor, “Can I ask for something, so it can be fair?”

Viktor pauses for a moment, before answering with an enthusiastic nod. “ _Anything_ , Yuuri.”

“Tell me what I should do,” he says, reaching out to place a hand, teasingly, on Viktor’s inner thigh. Viktor quietly sucks in a breath and he smiles, bright-eyed and in love (and undeniably turned on) as he adds, “Tell me what to do so I can make you feel good, so that you think of me whenever you touch yourself.”

“ _Yuuri,_ ” Viktor groans, hand gripping at Yuuri’s wrist that Yuuri has to look down and-

_Oh._

He licks his lips, not noticing the way Viktor’s breath catches at the motion as he looks down at Viktor’s hardening cock.

Shyly, he asks, “Does that…do you like that?”

“L-like what?” Viktor asks, staring at him with flushed cheeks.

He asks, hesitation a dying flower in his chest at the sight of Viktor rumpled and clearly turned on in his lap, “Do you like it, when I ask you to think only of me?” Confidence growing, he murmurs as he slowly circles his palm over Viktor’s thigh until he starts visibly squirming, “Do you like that I want you this much?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Viktor breathes, hands coming up to cup his cheeks and tug him close. Yuuri sucks in a breath at the closeness, brown eyes wide as they stare into blue. “Yes, Yuuri,” Viktor says, words coming out like a promise as he traces reverent circles over the skin of Yuuri’s temples, “I love it, knowing that you want me this much. That you love me this much.”

“It must be so hard,” he says, lips trembling in an effort not to laugh as he nuzzles into Viktor’s touch. “Isn’t it distracting, to feel so turned on from me wanting you all the time?”

“I’ve waited twenty years for you,” Viktor says, blatantly ignoring the disbelieving “ _twenty_?” Yuuri mutters under his breath, “I can resist ravishing you when the time doesn’t call for it.”

“I don’t know if I should ask why you used the word “ravish” or why you just said you waited twenty years for me,” Yuuri confesses.

“ _Yuuri_ ,” Viktor huffs, nose wrinkling as he pushes at Yuuri’s cheeks until he’s making an imitation of a bloated pufferfish, “you’re ruining the _mood_.”

“I ruined it when I smacked you in the face,” Yuuri deadpans, pushing Viktor’s hands away from his face.

Viktor whines, “And I tried to save it, but you ruined it again."

“Then I’ll save it again,” he says, looking Viktor in the eye and efficiently distracting him from the hand he has slowly crawling over to wrap around Viktor’s cock.

Viktor swallows once he notices the touch, voice coming out in an awkward half-garbled sound as Yuuri starts pumping his hand around him. It isn’t so hard to do this, he thinks- it’s just a repetitive movement that he’s done enough times on his own. Maybe it wouldn’t be too hard to get Viktor off at all?

Viktor moans when he leans with his head down, voice rising up a notch when he unhesitatingly wraps his lips around the head of Viktor’s cock. It’s a bit difficult, given the angle, but he only has to nudge Viktor by the hip before he’s scooting forward to help Yuuri out. It’s…weird, he supposes, to taste another man on his tongue, but there’s a heady pleasure rising from his toes to his chest at feeling Viktor so hot in his mouth, so wet, and definitely turned on by his ( _his_ ) actions.

“ _Yuuri_ ,” Viktor gasps, curling inwards and clutching at Yuuri’s hair, surprising Yuuri when he tastes a little of Viktor’s pre-cum on his tongue.

 _Scratch that idea, then,_ he thinks with a pleased smile (or as much as he can smile with his lips around Viktor’s cock).

It doesn’t look like it’ll take much to get Viktor off at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to L'Orchestra Cinematique's version of Beyonce's Crazy in Love [[link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uRGk7WsONOM)] and I got the urge to write nsfw fic, which was supposed to be really sensual and slow, but then it turned into this mess, and i give up tbh lmao
> 
> as always, feedback would be much appreciated! ♥♥♥
> 
> Translation Note:  
> дорогой / dorogoi = dear/darling


End file.
